The Lost Princess
by farawaydreams
Summary: When Leodegrance, King of Carmelide, comes for a visit to Camelot, a secret is revealed that will change Gwen’s life forever. Will this provide the chance for Arthur and Gwen to finally be together?
1. Leodegrance's Arrival

**Disclaimer:** Merlin, nor the characters from the show belong to me (unfortunately). They belong to the BBC and the makers.

Set after 2x10. This is my first Merlin fic. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter I: Leodegrance's Arrival**

Uther and Arthur watched over the people as they prepared for the arrival of Camelot's royal guest. They were all rushing around, making sure that everything was perfect. Arthur caught a glimpse of Gwen. She was carrying a pile of neatly folded laundry, no doubt some of Morgana's dresses. Arthur and Gwen had not spoken since the incident with Lady Vivian, which had happened two weeks before. The last conversation they had still played in Arthur's mind.

"_One day, you will find your real princess. One day, you will be king of Camelot and I cannot be you queen."_

Arthur knew Gwen was right. She had reminded him that he was a prince and she was a servant. She reminded him no matter how much they wanted to be together, society would never allow it, but Arthur could not, would not, accept this. Arthur turned his attention from Gwen and looked towards the party approaching the city. He did not want his father catching him gazing at Gwen, fearing that he would discover Arthur's feelings for her. Things had already become strained between them over the past few months.

"I want this visit to go well." Uther finally broke the silence. "Leodegrance recently lost his son and heir."

He could only imagine what Leodegrance was going through. This was the second child that he had lost. Firstly his daughter, who taken away from him by his treacherous wife, and now his only son.

"Of course, father. I will see to it that Leodegrance..."

Arthur was interrupted be the trumpets announcing the arrival of Camelot's guest. Both Uther and Arthur headed down to the courtyard to greet their old friend.

* * *

"Leodegrance. Welcome to Camelot, old friend"

"Uther, it has been too long." King Leodegrance placed his hand on Uther's shoulder as he walked up to Camelot's king. Leodegrance was very much like Uther – he stood tall and proud, but in contrast he had a sense of fairness and kindness about him. "And Arthur what a pleasure it is to see you. What a fine young man you have become!"

Arthur laughed. "It's good to see you too Leodegrance."

"Come Leodegrance." Uther motioned towards the castle. "We have lots to discuss."

The two kings headed up the stairs that leaded to the inside of the castle, but not before Leodegrance glanced at the handmaiden standing next to Morgana. For a moment their eyes met, but then Gwen looked away, feeling embarrassed.

_Those eyes, _Leodegrance recognised them. _It cannot be. _


	2. Familiar

**Thanks everyone for your reviews! I'm so amazed by the response! I never imagined I would get so much feedback! **

**I was hoping to get this chapter up on the weekend, but I've been having problems with my laptop. Some of the keys don't want to work for some reason, but finally managed to get this chapter up. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Familiar**

"Much has changed since I was last here."

King Leodegrance sat with Uther in the great hall. They had a lot to catch up on. Neither had seen each other for many years.

"Indeed. I have Arthur to thank for a lot of it."

Although he did not always show his appreciation, Uther was incredibly proud of Arthur. He had grown up to be the man that Uther hoped he would become.

"He really has shown to be a great leader. One day he shall be a great king."

Leodegrance had been in Camelot for a few days now. Since arriving he had carefully watched the young prince. Leodegrance had always had a strong relationship with Arthur. In the past, when Uther struggled with Arthur, Leodegrance took him of Uther's hands for a while, bringing him to stay in Carmelide. He had taught Arthur much about being a good and fair leader, and like Uther, he was proud of what Arthur had become. As well in his observations of Arthur, Leodegrance had noticed that Arthur had showed some interest in one of the servants, the Lady Morgana's maid. He assumed Uther was completely oblivious to this. Leodegrance also had an interest in the servant girl. When he first saw her Leodegrance was so sure that he had known her before. The way she spoke, looked, just seemed so familiar. Leodegrance wanted to get better acquainted with her.

* * *

Merlin rushed through the castle, heading towards Arthur's chambers. He was late for work, as usual. He dreaded to think of the long list of chores Arthur would have ready for him as a punishment. Without realising it he bumped into someone, dropping Arthur's breakfast in the process.

"Merlin?" Merlin looked up to see Gwen.

"Oh, Gwen. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He bent down to pick up the meats and fruits that were sprawled across the floor.

"Here let me help." Gwen picked up the prince's goblet and wiped the floor with a cloth.

"Thanks Gwen, for doing this."

Gwen smiled. Merlin was always getting himself into trouble. She handed him back the goblet.

"I'm happy to help."

"I haven't seen you around lately." Merlin suspected it had something to do with Arthur. Over the past few weeks, Arthur hadn't been his usual _pratish_ self. This surprised him; with Arthur and Gwen finally revelling there true feelings for one another.

"I've just... just been busy, that's all." Gwen had been extremely busy, especially with the arrival of King Leodegrance, but truthfully she was trying to avoid Arthur. She knew that she had hurt him, rejecting him, reminding him that they could never. It hurt for her too, knowing that. They had hope for when he became king, but that would be a while and a lot could happen in that time; Uther could marry Arthur off to some rich and beautiful princess from a foreign land, or their feelings for one another could fade. Lost in her thoughts, Gwen did not realise Merlin talking to her.

"So what do you think of King Leodegrance then?" Merlin gestured over to the two kings walking in the courtyard, conversing with each other. Gwen glanced over at Leodegrance.

"I feel like I've known him before." She wasn't sure where. It might just be her imagination. He might have just remembered her of someone else, because how would she have met him before? She had never been to Carmelide, or been at court when Leodegrance had visited Camelot in the past.

"I should be getting back to Morgana. I'll see you later Merlin."

"Yeah, see you. Thanks again." Merlin had forgotten that Arthur was to dine with Uther and Leodegrance later in the day. _Great. Another tedious evening of standing around and pouring wine. _


	3. Finding Out

**Thank you again for your response!! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying the story. Thanks for advice as well. I will make sure that I do longer chapters from now on! Hope you enjoy this one! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Finding Out**

Leodegrance and his advisor, Aldred, were in his chambers preparing for the meal with Uther, Arthur and Morgana. Leodegrance remained in silence and deep in thought. He was thinking his daughter and the memories he had of her before she was taken away from him. Leodegrance remembered that she was a happy child, always smiling. He had put his daughter in the past. It was too painful to remember losing her, but his time in Camelot rekindled these old memories.

"Aldred, do you believe she is still alive?"

Aldred, who was polishing the king's boots, stopped what he was doing and walked over to Leodegrance. _So this is what has been on his mind._

"Princess Guinevere?" The king nodded. "I cannot say, my lord. Why do you bring this up?"

Leodegrance looked out the window and motioned towards Morgana and Gwen, who were walking towards the castle. Aldred looked at Gwen closely. He could see why would believe that she could possibly be his daughter. There was a strong resemblance to Leodegrance's previous wife, but of course that did not mean anything. That did not mean she was Leodegrance's lost daughter.

"Leodegrance, I can see why you think that is, truly I do, but your daughter is gone."

"I suppose you are right Aldred, as always." Leodegrance glanced away from the window. As much as would want to find his lost daughter here in Camelot, he knew he mustn't hope. The chances were that he would never find her.

* * *

Arthur sat in his chair waiting for Merlin, who was late yet again. He had to be at the great hall in ten minutes, but Arthur did not mind that Merlin was running late. He was thankful for the time he had alone. It was something that Arthur rarely got with carrying out his duties, always with the knights, or with Merlin being around all the time. Not that having Merlin around bothered him. Arthur valued Merlin's company, even if he didn't always show it, but he just occasionally liked having a moment to himself. Leodegrance's visit had relaxed Arthur's duties a bit, which Arthur was glad of. It had given him a chance to spend some time with the king, who Arthur had always looked up to and felt he could tell anything to him, but some of what Leodegrance discussed with him surprised Arthur. Was it really that obvious, like Merlin constantly said? Leodegrance had figured it out within days of staying in Camelot.

"_Arthur, I am glad that we finally have some time to catch up."_

_Arthur and Leodegrance had taken a ride from the castle one morning. It was Leodegrance's idea. He felt that it would be best to talk without the prying eyes of Uther and others within the court. _

"_Indeed Leodegrance." Arthur turned to the few knights they had taken with them. It was one of things he hated about being the crown prince, having to take knights with him wherever he went. "We will stop here."_

_While the guards watched over the horses, Arthur and Leodegrance walked down towards the lake to get some privacy from them._

"_So, the Lady Morgana's maid then? I had always thought you chased over the beautiful princesses." Leodegrance laughed when he saw Arthur blushing and the alarm in Arthur's eyes, at the thought of being found out._

"_How did you know?" Leodegrance sat down on a rock by the lake. Arthur followed, sitting opposite him. _

"_I am very observant Arthur and you are not good at hiding your feelings. Your father is completely oblivious though." _

"_You won't tell him?" Arthur dreaded to think what his father would do if he ever found out about him having feelings for a servant. _

"_Of course not, but it will only be a matter of time before he does find out." _

_Arthur shook his head. His father wouldn't, not now. Gwen had drawn a line over their relationship. It would never be, not while his father was alive. _

"_Nothing could ever happen Leodegrance."_

_Leodegrance sighed. It had looked to him like had completely resigned himself and given up fighting, something that was unlike Arthur. He put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. _

"_Arthur, do not give up hope. Never give up." _

Apart from Merlin, Leodegrance was the only person that Arthur had expressed his feelings to. Leodegrance was right. He could not give up. He would not, but he could not say the same for Gwen. He knew she loved him, but she also had feelings for Lancelot. He had no idea if Gwen would wait for him. Arthur's thoughts were disrupted by Merlin entering his chambers, with a clean shirt for Arthur.

"Merlin, you idiot, do you know what time it is? I was meant to be in the hall five minutes ago!"

"Sorry sire." Merlin mumbled. Arthur snatched the shirt from Merlin's hands went behind the dresser.

"Honestly Merlin, I don't know why I put up with you."

* * *

Merlin and Gwen stood at the side of the hall, watching the royals at the dining table, chatting away and dining. Every once in a while Merlin and Gwen would go over to refill their goblets.

"I hate this part, having to stand around and watch them scoff their faces. "

"Jealous are we?" Gwen laughed. Merlin tried to deny it, but Gwen knew she was right. Many of the servants felt the same way, wishing themselves in the same position of their masters, but it was part of the job. Gwen didn't mind though. She was content with the way she lived. Gwen glanced over at Morgana. She was engaged in a conversation with Uther, forcing herself to smile and pretend that she cared about what he was talking about. Gwen knew what Morgana's feelings were towards Uther. She hated him more each day, but Gwen did not understand fully the reasons why. She felt she would never know. Morgana barely consulted about it her anymore. Gwen next looked towards Arthur, who also caught her eye. She saw in his eyes the same sadness and longing when she told him that they could not be. Gwen could feel Leodegrance's gaze on them, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"You know since he arrived, Leodegrance has paid a lot of attention to you."

Gwen tore her eyes away from Arthur and looked at Merlin. She too had noticed this, but could not understand what interest Leodegrance would have in her. She was nothing special, just a servant.

"Maybe he thinks he knows you too?"

Over at the table, Leodegrance was talking to Morgana.

"Morgana, you seemed to have settled into Camelot well. Last time I was here Uther had no idea what to do with you."

"Yes, Uther has been very hospitable." Leodegrance could sense from Morgana's tone that there had been some conflict between her and Uther. Something that lingered over them both.

"You know Morgana, I've always been envious of Uther. Morgana could not imagine why anyone would be envious of Uther. He was a cold-hearted brute, who cared for no one but himself. Why would someone envy that?"

"For the relationship he has with you. Uther took you in and cared for you as his own. I never had that chance with my daughter."

"You have a daughter?" Arthur knew that Leodegrance had a son but not a daughter. He never had seen her when he visited Carmelide, nor had he ever heard Leodegrance talk about her.

"I did."

"What happened to her?" Morgana asked.

"Morgana." Uther warned. He knew that Leodegrance had tried not to think about the past anymore. He didn't want to bring back old memories.

"It's fine Uther." Leodegrance turned back to Morgana. "My first wife, Aurelia, took her away from me when she ran away with a blacksmith."

This caught Gwen's attention. That was her mother's name. Of course it was just coincidence. Her mother had always been with Tom, ever since Gwen was born.

"I'm sorry Leodegrance." Morgana felt bad for bringing it up. She could not imagine what Leodegrance went through. It must have been awful for him.

"It was a terrible betrayal." Uther never could forgive Aurelia for what she had done. It completely destroyed Leodegrance when she took away Leodegrance's daughter away from him.

"You are exaggerating Uther. Guinevere was just as important to Aurelia as she was to me."

_What!? _Gwen nearly dropped the jug she was holding. His daughter was called Guinevere, his wife, Aurelia and she had fallen in love with a blacksmith. _It's a coincidence. It has to be. _But Gwen could not convince herself that. She had said so herself that she felt like she knew Leodegrance and he had shown a great deal of interest in her, like he had known her too. _No it's not possible. _

"Guinevere?" Morgana, like Gwen she was shocked too. She had also noticed the coincidences.

"Yes. Aurelia and I used to call her Gwen though. She seemed to prefer it."

Gwen sensed her friend's eyes on her. They had guessed it too. Leodegrance noticed and followed their gaze. It was the servant girl. She _was_ his daughter. He had finally found her.

Gwen felt her eyes glisten with tears. She needed to get out of there, to be alone. She shoved the jug she was holding at Merlin and rushed out the hall. Arthur stood, wanting to go after her, but Leodegrance grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Let her be."


	4. Arthur's Visit

**I'm so sorry that I have updated for a while. I've had to do revision for my exams coming up in January and my English Lit coursework (What a bugger that is!) and they have had to take the priority. Some of the next chapters may also take a while as a result, but I will try and update when I can.**

**Thank you so much for your comments. I really appreciate them and they always brighten up my day. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. I decided it was about time we had a Arthur/Gwen scene!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Arthur's Visit**

Arthur walked through the castle gardens, looking at all the flowers. He wanted to pick some for Gwen to cheer her up. Arthur knew that the recent events would be difficult for Gwen to take in. Everything that happened at the meal was a lot to take in, for everyone. Gwen was a princess. This was such a surprise to Arthur, but it also gave Arthur some relief. They could be together, without worrying about class restraints and his father disapproval. Nothing now could come between them. Arthur's eyes fell on a patch of small purple and white flowers. _Perfect. _Arthur knew, from what Merlin had told him that these were Gwen's favourite flowers. He remembered when he last came to the castle gardens to pick something for Gwen. Arthur was puzzled over which flower to pick, but he had remembered when Morgana was talking about flowers and their meanings. He was only half listening, because he had no interest what so ever, but he had recalled what Morgana had said about red roses. They meant true love. Arthur laughed. The rose was fitting at that time. He pulled out a knife and cut a bunch of the flowers. Arthur would wait until nightfall to go and see Gwen. It would give her some time and he did not want to seen by the ever prying eyes of Camelot's people. They did not know about Gwen yet. Arthur started to walk back to the castle. On the way saw Merlin, who was running some errands for Gaius.

"Merlin" Arthur shouted over to the young warlock. "I've got a job for you."

Merlin sighed. When did Arthur never have a job for him? Sometimes Merlin just wished that he got a break for once. He was always doing jobs for Arthur and if not, for Gaius. _I better go and see what the prat wants._

"Yes, sire?"

"I want you to go and prepare these and put them in my chambers." Arthur motioned to the flowers in his hands. A huge grin grew on Merlin's face. They were for Gwen, of course. Merlin took them off the prince. Arthur noticed the look on Merlin's face.

"Shut up Merlin."

"What?" Merlin said innocently. Arthur shook his head and started to carry on towards the castle. On the way to his chambers, Arthur walked past the great hall and heard slightly raised voices. It was his father and Leodegrance. He stood by the door and listened in.

"Uther, how could you not know that they were here? Aurelia would have been too easily recognised." Leodegrance could not believe that Aurelia would have come to Camelot. She knew of the alliance with Uther. Even more Leodegrance could not believe that Uther did not know. Uther knew what Aurelia had done. He did not that it was a blacksmith that she had run away with though, but he should have still done something about this.

"Aurelia never came to Camelot."

"She didn't?" Leodegrance was shocked. Why had Aurelia not go with them? What had happened?

Uther shook his head. He remembered when Tom arrived to Camelot which Gwen. He was thankful that the city had got a new and skilful blacksmith after the old one had died, but did not take that big an interest in them. At the time he was concerned about an issue with some sorcerers that had tried to attack Camelot.

"No. Tom just arrived with the girl, looking for a job and somewhere to live."

"Uther, why was she not with them?" Uther could not avoid it any longer. Although Leodegrance could not forgive Aurelia for what she had done, he still loved her.

"She died, Leodegrance."

Arthur felt that this was probably the best time walk away and leave them to their discussion. He thought it was typical of his father, to be so unaware. He was always so wrapped up with his war against sorcery to care about anything else. Like he was entirely oblivious to the fact that Arthur was head over heels in love with Gwen or that Morgana seemed to really hate him. By one of the windows Arthur saw Morgana looking out over the people, going about the business.

"Morgana, what is it?" Arthur went over to Morgana and stood next to her, leaning on the windowsill.

"I'm just concerned about Gwen." Though, this was not all that was bothering Morgana. It was something Leodegrance had said, about envying Uther and him caring and taking her in. Her eyes shifted to Gwen's house. Arthur's eyes followed.

"I am too."

* * *

Arthur walked up and knocked lightly on Gwen's door.

"Gwen." He spoke quietly, but loud for her to hear, if she was still awake. There was no answer. "Guinevere?" Arthur tried again, but there was still no reply. After standing at the door for a little moment longer, Arthur decided to leave. Gwen probably did not want to see anyone, but before he left Arthur heard weeping coming from within the cottage. Arthur felt the urging need to comfort Gwen. He knew he could not leave her, not like this. Arthur studied the door and saw it was unlocked. He knocked once again and opened the door.

Gwen was lying on her bed, facing away from Arthur. She was aware of his presence, but she did not stir nor turn towards him.

"Guinevere." Arthur placed the bunch of flowers on the table and approached her. "Are you alright?"

Gwen finally turned to look at Arthur. Her eyes were red and her checks tear-stained. Arthur could not bear to see Gwen like this. She was such a happy person, so full of life, but now she looked lost, completely confused. He sat down by Gwen and wiped away the falling tears. Gwen smiled slightly. She felt comforted by Arthur's touch.

"That's better."

"Thank you Arthur". She looked towards the flowers, but also meant for him coming to see her. Although she wanted to be alone, she was thankful for Arthur coming. His being there seemed to make everything seem all right, even though it was not.

"I do not understand why my father...Tom did not tell me. I would have understood." Gwen found it difficult to process that Tom was not her father. He had raised her from a small child and had always been there for her. She felt that she could never accept that, or the fact that Leodegrance was her real father.

"Maybe he thought that you would hate him. Or that he could not bear to lose you." Arthur suggested. He knew how much Tom had cared for Gwen. She was the world to him.

"What will happen now? I will not be able to stay here. I will have to go to Cameliard." Gwen did not want to leave, though she knew that she would have to. She did not know Leodegrance or the country and its people. Camelot was her home. She had grown up here, she had friends. Gwen could not bear the thought of leaving Merlin and Morgana. And then there was Arthur.

Arthur was thinking the same thing. Gwen would eventually leave Camelot to go to Carmelide, that was inevitable, and Arthur knew that Gwen would love Carmelide. It was like the Camelot she dreamed of. A peaceful kingdom where there was barely any war, where the people could live without fear and where everything was fair and just. When Gwen sees Carmelide, she probably would not want to leave. They would be separated, unless Arthur married Gwen, but he would not force her into something she might not entirely want to do, no matter how much Arthur would wish it. Gwen already had so much on her mind already. The life she would now have to take would take some time to get used to.

"Do not worry about it now, Guinevere." Gwen would try not to, but it would always be in the back of her mind.

* * *

The old, cloaked man stood over a stone bowl, filled with water. It was engraved with runes and magical symbols. He waved his hand over it.

"Scéawere scéawung mec Leodegrance" The water revealed Leodegrance speaking with Uther. The old man watched and listened with intent.

"_Guinevere will never be able to accept me. I have been absent in her life for years. She has been accustomed to this Tom being her father. She probably would not want to know me."_

"What?" He could not believe that King Leodegrance's daughter was alive. This had thrown his plot to destroy Leodegrance. He thought he had disposed of Leodegrance's heir, his son, but there was now another. He would get rid of her. It would completely tear down the king. Behind the old man, a small gathering of men approached him.

"We have a problem. Princess Guinevere still lives." The old man looks towards a tall, dark man. "Unwin, find her."

"I will." Unwin right hand falls to the hilt of his dagger. He would not fail. He had already murdered Leodegrance's son. His daughter would be easy to deal with. Unwin walks up to the bowl, next to the old man, to see the face his victim.

"Scéawung mec séo mædencild."

* * *

Gwen was woken up by the sun shining through the window. It was still early though, just dawn. Arthur was now gone. He promised to stay with her until she fell asleep, but then he would have to go. It would not look good if he was seen leaving her house in the morning. Arthur's visit had definitely cheered Gwen up a bit, but she still had the event of the night before on her mind. She decided she would go for a walk to clear her head. She would head to the meadow, not far from the city, where she always went when she had much on her mind. She found it peaceful there. Gwen put on her cloak and left the house.

The meadow looked beautiful with the sunlight on it. The flowers and the stream, flowing through the meadow, glistened. Gwen sat down by her usual spot, the old oak tree. She would miss this when she went to Carmelide. She would miss the freedom of being to do as she wished, or to go where she wanted.

Unknown to Gwen, a man stood at the edge of the forest surrounding the meadow, watching her. She was alone. Nothing would get in his way. He drew out his dagger and started to approach her.

* * *

**Old English Translations: (I'm no expert at Old English, so the grammar and words are probably a bit dodgey.)**

**Scéawere scéawung mec Leodegrance - Mirror, show me Leodegrance.**

**Scéawung mec séo mædencild - Show me the girl.**


	5. I'm So Sorry Guinevere

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here's my next chapter, finally. Thanks for waiting patiently. I am incredibly sorry that it's taken so long to update. I was hoping to get this up ages ago (I can't remember when I last updated), but I've had got some really bad news about a family member, as well as other personal problems that have taken their toll on me. I had almost given up on this fic, but I can't do that to you guys. But anyway, I'm back now and all ready to get going again. I hope you like this chapter and thanks again for your reviews. They always cheer me up and keep me going. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Am So Sorry Guinevere**

The sun streamed through the gap in the curtains the bed, waking up Arthur. It was early morning. Arthur barely ever woke up this early, but he could not get much sleep. After Gwen found about Leodegrance being the previous evening, Arthur was concerned for her. It was a lot for Gwen to take in. Also, another reason he did not get much sleep was because he spent most of the night at Gwen's house. He promised her that he would stay with her until she fell asleep, but Arthur found himself staying longer, unable to leave her. He liked the feeling of have Gwen sleeping in his arms. Arthur wished he could have stayed there the whole night, to wake up in the morning next to Gwen, but he knew he couldn't. _One day though. _Arthur decided to get up and go to see Gwen, just to check up on her before going to training. He said to Gwen that he would. Arthur knew that Gwen would probably be up now. She was always an early riser. Arthur searched his cupboard looking for a clean shirt to wear. He would have to dress himself as Merlin would not be up yet, but then again when was Merlin ever early or even on time?

The walk down to Gwen's house was quiet. There were not many people around, which Arthur was thankful for. There was just a few of the merchants and servants preparing for the day ahead at the market. They acknowledged the prince, bowing as he walked past them, but then went back to their work. A while back they would have been curious and surprised to see Arthur walking around the lower town, but now they did not question it as it was a regular occurrence. Ever since the incident with the troll, Arthur had helped out where he could. He had always known that many of the people struggled with little money and food, but it was not until when his father and Queen Catrina had introduced the rise in taxes he had see how bad the situation was. Arthur started to feel really guilty of the luxurious life he was living compared to his people. It was not fair, but he often saw that despite the people's lack of wealth and the material things, most were happy with the simple lives they lived. Both Gwen and Merlin, despite his constant moaning, had also shown him this too.

"Guinevere?" Arthur knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He slowly and quietly opened the door to make sure that he did not wake her, if she was still asleep, and peered into the room. It was empty. Arthur was slightly disappointed to find that Gwen was not in. She knew he was coming. His eyes flickered over to a piece of parchment on the table. It was addressed to him. Arthur walked over to the table and picked up the note.

_Arthur,_

_I have just gone for a walk to clear my head. I'll be back by midday. You don't have to wait for me. I am sure you have lots to do. _

_Gwen_

Gwen was right. Arthur had training to do this morning. He guessed there nothing much he could do until she returned. Arthur placed the note back on the table and headed towards the door. He needed to kick Merlin out of bed to prepare for the mornings training. Arthur would come back to visit Gwen later.

* * *

Gwen ran as fast as she could, stumbling over the roots of the trees and clutching her side where she had been stabbed. He would be coming for her. Defending herself against his attacks, she had managed to slow him down, but Gwen knew that it would not have done that much good. Camelot was still a mile away. She knew she should not have strayed this far from the city, but she just wanted to get away from there for a little while. Gwen was growing tired, reducing her speed. She was in so much pain and was starting loosing consciousness. _You need to stay awake Gwen. _She paused for a moment to catch her breath.

Unwin was angry. He had thought his target would be easy to deal with. He was completely surprised when she defended herself with the small blade she carried. The girl had managed to get away from him, but it was only a matter of time until he caught up. She was too badly injured. He had never failed to kill his targets. He was not going to this time. He would get. After a few minutes of searching, he finally saw her leaning against a tree, gasping for air. Now was his chance.

* * *

"Is she back yet?" Arthur asked impatiently. He had been constantly asking Merlin to check if Gwen had arrived back to Camelot. Merlin was getting a bit annoyed about it, but he knew that Arthur was just anxious about Gwen. To be honest so was he. Merlin was surprised about the events of the night before. Gaius did not seem to be though when Merlin had told him. Merlin guessed that he probably knew something about it.

"No, not yet, Arthur. I am sure she will be soon."

"I know." Arthur looked towards his knights, some of which had stopped to see what had got the prince so uneasy. He had been on edge all throughout training, but they could not guess why. He grabbed Merlin and walked away from the knights' earshot. "I am just concerned for her."

Merlin smirked. "I know. You have not exactly hidden it."

Arthur ignored Merlin's remark; he was not in the mood for this. "Training will over in a little while. If Guinevere is not back then, I'm going to search for her." Arthur walked back over to the knights. They quickly went back to what they were doing, before the prince could give them a good grilling.

After Arthur had finished training, Merlin told him that Gwen still hadn't come back, so both servant and master left Camelot to search for her.

"Do you have any idea where she may have gone?" Arthur asked Merlin. He knew that Merlin would most likely know, as he spent more time with Gwen than Arthur did. That was one thing that he envied Merlin for, not that he would ever admit it. Arthur would give anything to spend every moment he could with her.

"There's a meadow, just a mile away. Gwen goes there to collect flowers sometimes. She may have gone there."

"The one with the old oak?" Merlin nodded. Arthur knew the meadow. He also went there sometimes. He was told that it used to be his mother's favourite place to go. Arthur felt some connection with Ygraine there. Most of the time it was his only connection to her, as his father barely spoke of her. He had nothing else to remember her by. He had no idea that Gwen loved the meadow too. He would have to take note of that. For most of the journey Arthur and Merlin remained in silence, as both were worried about Gwen. Arthur had to admit though; he always found it a bit unnerving when Merlin kept quiet, despite him saying to Merlin to do so all the time. As they approached the meadow, something caught Arthur's eye. A purple cloak.

"Merlin!" Arthur ran over to cloak and picked it up. It was definitely Gwen's. The cloak had ripped where it had caught a branch and was covered in blood. _No! _Something had happened her. Merlin came up next to Arthur and looked at the cloak in his hands and gasped. He could not imagine why anyone would try to hurt Gwen. Arthur handed the cloak to Merlin and started searching in the woods nearby. Gwen could not have got too far. Arthur just hoped he wasn't too late.

Merlin and Arthur split up, hoping to cover more ground and find Gwen quicker. Arthur looked in the western part of the forest that partially led to Camelot. He suspected that Gwen may have tried to head back towards home, to escape her attacker. His guess was confirmed when he saw sets of footprints in the ground. He followed them until he came to a small clearing. Arthur eyes widened as he saw a man standing over Gwen's motionless body. The man was ready for his last, finishing strike. Arthur's hand went automatically to the hilt of his sword and he pulled it out, pointing it at the back of Gwen's attacker.

"Get away from her!" Unwin turned around to face the prince, cursing in his mind. He never imagined that the Prince of Camelot would follow after the girl. Unwin would have to deal with Arthur too, if he was going to finish his mission. Not that it would matter. Unwin's master would not mind in the slightest. He was not exactly Camelot's greatest fan. In fact he hated Uther and his purge of the sorcerers. Unwin raised his blade and attacked Arthur. The prince was quick to defend himself, but was surprised by the sheer strength in the attacks from the assassin.

Merlin heard the sound of clashing swords, which he guessed was Arthur. He needed to get to Arthur. When he finally found him, Merlin saw that Arthur was struggling against the assassin, who was a surprisingly good fighter. He needed to do something. Merlin looked up at the tree branch above Arthur and Unwin. _Better than nothing, I guess. _His eyes flashed gold and the branch cracked. Arthur just moved in time, but Unwin did not and the branch fell on his head, knocking him to ground. Arthur put his sword to Unwin's chest. The assassin knew that this was his end. He had failed his mission. If Arthur did not kill him now, his master would only do it when he returned. Arthur decided not to strike straight away. He needed answers first. He knew that this was not a simple attack on Gwen. It was so much more than that.

"Who sent you?" Unwin did not say anything. He was not going to betray his master or the plans to destroy Carmelide. Arthur was slightly annoyed that Unwin would not respond.

"If you want to live, you will answer me." Arthur threatened, digging his sword further to Unwin's chest. Again the assassin did not speak. Arthur did not have time for this. He needed to check and see if Gwen was all right. He raised his sword and plunged it into Unwin's chest. Arthur wiped the blood of his sword and placed it back in his scabbard. He glanced over to where Gwen was and saw Merlin at her side. He ran over to them.

"Is she..." He stopped when he saw Merlin shaking his head.

"She is alive. We need to get her back to Camelot." Merlin moved out the way to let Arthur gather Gwen his arms. Arthur held her tight never wanting to let her go.

* * *

"Go and get Gaius." Arthur ordered as they arrived at Camelot. Merlin ran ahead, towards the main hall. Gaius was there with Uther and Leodegrance. The visiting king would need to know too. It would kill two birds with the same stone. Arthur decided to take Gwen up to the room Uther had prepared for her. They wanted her to stay up in one of the castle's rooms rather than her house. It was more fitting for a princess; however Arthur knew Gwen would be quite stubborn about it. When they got to the room, Arthur gently placed her on the bed, and sat down beside her. Gwen looked so fragile. Arthur could not bear to look at her injuries. Arthur remembered what he had said to Merlin when they went to rescue Gwen from Hengist. _"How can I admit I don't know what to do if any harm comes to her?" _He blamed himself. If he had got there sooner, this would not have happened. Arthur took her hand in his and kissed it, like she had done when she was tending to him after he was attacked by the Questing Beast.

"I am so sorry Guinevere. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Merlin frantically burst into the great hall, startling the Uther, Leodegrance and Gaius. He was fighting off the two guards, who had been trying to prevent him from entering.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther was furious that the meeting had been disturbed. Merlin ignored the king and turned to Gaius. He had no time to waste.

"Gaius, it's Gwen."

"What happened Merlin?" Gaius approached Merlin, pulling him away from the guards. He could tell from the troubled look on Merlin's face that something terrible had happened to Gwen. He feared the worse.

"She's been attacked by an assassin. I think someone knew that she was a princess, particularly King Leodegrance's daughter."

"That's impossible." Leodegrance finally spoke. He was completely shocked. He had only just found his daughter and someone was trying to take her away from him. How was it possible that someone knew about her? It was only him, Uther, Arthur, his servant, Morgana and Gaius who knew, as they had not announced it yet. Leodegrance knew that none of them would betray Gwen like that. Someone must have been listening in on them. That was the only explanation he could think of.

"Take me to her." Merlin led Leodegrance and Gaius to the chambers Arthur had taken her to. Gaius ordered one of the guards to fetch his equipment. When they got to the room they found Arthur sitting at Gwen's side.

"I am so sorry Guinevere. I'm so sorry." Arthur was unaware of the others arrival. The sight before them was heart-warming. Gaius thought it was a shame he would have to disrupt such a tender moment.

"Sire?" Arthur turned, seeing he was not alone. He looked slightly embarrassed that they had found him like this. Gaius wanted to examine Gwen. Arthur did not want to leave Gwen, but he knew that Gaius had to tend to her. He reluctantly moved to Leodegrance's side. The king placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, giving him a knowing look.

"Thank you Arthur." Leodegrance was grateful that Arthur went to find Gwen and got to her in time. The king, Arthur and Merlin watched as Gaius examined Gwen's wounds. Her stab wound had near enough stopped bleeding, but he needed to get it cleared up before Gwen developed an infection. That could definitely kill her if the wounds did not do so.

"Merlin, can you fetch me some water and bandages please. Oh and some clean clothes." Merlin nodded and quickly left the room. "It looks like you just got to her in time, sire. It you had got there any later..." Gaius trailed off. They all knew what he was going to say next.

"Will she be all right Gaius?" Leodegrance asked. He could not bear to lose his daughter now. He had only just found her again after so many years.

"Gwen should be fine. She will need plenty of _rest_ though." Gaius said, slightly emphasising the word rest. Leodegrance understood Gaius' meaning. He needed to get on with his work.

"Come Arthur, let's leave Gaius to tend to Guinevere." Leodegrance motioned to the door. Arthur took one last look at the injured Gwen, before unwillingly leaving the room with Leodegrance.

* * *

In his cave the old sorcerer stared in anger at the vision before him. Unwin had failed him. Leodegrance's daughter was still alive. He would have to find another was to get rid of her. The old man looked at Arthur, the noble prince who had protected her. It was clear that Arthur was attached to her and would do anything to make sure no harm would come to her. He would have to deal with Arthur too; a bonus, to claim both Carmelide and Camelot, the two most powerful kingdoms in Albion.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hmm, this has got to be my longest chapter, I think. The next one should be up in the next few days this time. I promise.**


	6. Waking Up

**A/N: Thanks for your responses for my previous chapter. I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Waking Up**

It had been a few days since Gwen had been found by Arthur. She still had not woken up, but Gaius was not too concerned. He knew it was only a matter of time before she did. Arthur, however, was not so convinced. He had spent every waking moment at Gwen's side, apart from when he had to do his duties. Gaius was touched by the prince's feelings towards Gwen. It was a side of Arthur that he rarely saw. At these times Arthur reminded Gaius of Igraine. He became more like her every day. Gaius guessed that Gwen played a big part in that. He was not the only one that saw the amount of attention Arthur was giving Gwen. Every time she would go to see Gwen, Morgana would always see Arthur there. He would either be tending to her fever, stroking her cheek or holding her hand. At one point Morgana confronted Arthur about it, but Arthur shrugged it off claiming he had no idea what she was talking about, saying that he was just being a good friend. However the slight blush in Arthur's cheeks gave him away. Morgana knew it. Arthur loved Gwen. She was quite stunned though. She was always under the impression that Gwen was never really impressed by Arthur's arrogant, intolerable nature and Arthur barely gave a woman attention for anything more than a few days, for instant Sophia and Lady Vivian. She wondered for how long their affair had been going on. Morgana was surprised when Gwen was kidnapped by Hengist that Arthur was going to rescue Gwen before she started begging him too. It had to have been going on longer than that. She would have to question Gwen, when she was awake.

Arthur had fallen asleep in the chair next to Gwen's bed. It was now night. He had spent most of the day in Gwen's chambers. Waiting, or hoping more like, for her to wake. Both Leodegrance and Gaius had told him to go to his chambers and get some rest but as stubborn as he is, Arthur told them that he would stay with her. He did not want to leave her. He just could not. The king and physician finally gave up, leaving Arthur alone with Gwen. It was a hopeless case trying to convince Arthur.

Gwen started to wake. She could feel herself in a comfortable, but strange bed and could hear the sound of gentle snoring, which she instantly recognised was coming from Arthur. She opened her eyes to see she was in one of the chambers in the castle. She wondered how she had got there and for how long. The last thing she could remember was trying to escape the assassin. She had been shocked when he told her that he knew who she was. She had been a princess for not even a day and someone was trying to kill her. Of course it has been known that leaders and heirs of powerful lands are targets in plots to be overthrown. There was always someone trying to get rid of Arthur or Uther, but she neither expected it to have it happen to her so soon. Gwen shuddered at the thought, wanting to forget the thought of the events in the forest. Gwen turned to Arthur. He looked so tired, like had not slept in days. Gwen guessed that was the case. However, she was glad that he did manage to get some. Gwen tried to sit up, but the pain from where she had been stabbed stopped her. Arthur felt Gwen shift, which caused him to wake from his sleep. Their eyes instantly met. Arthur was so relieved to see her bright brown eyes again. When he had saw Gwen in the forests, he really felt that he might never see her again. Gwen could see the stress and concern in his. She felt slightly guilty that she had caused him to worry so much. She could recall hearing him apologising to her, blaming himself for what had happened. She hated that Arthur felt like that.

"Guinevere. Thank goodness you are awake. I ... we have all been so worried."

"Please Arthur, you don't have to be. You should not blame this on yourself." Gwen took Arthur's hand in hers and kissed it, after seeing his confused expression. "I heard you."

Arthur could not believe that she had heard that. It reminded him when he was hurt by the questing beast and he had remembered Gwen talking to him about her faith in him, that he would recover and the man he was to become. He knew that there wasn't anything that he could have done, but that did not mean that he blame it on himself. He had vowed to protect her and he had not done so.

"I know." With his free hand Arthur tucked a stray strand of hair behind Gwen's ear. Gwen's heart skipped a beat at his touch. "But I just I just couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

Their tender moment was interrupted by a sudden burst into the room.

"Gwen!" Morgana ran towards Gwen, drawing her into a hug. Gwen winced slightly, which the slight pressure on wounds. Morgana noticed this and pulled away. Instead she sat at the end of Gwen's bed. Arthur rolled his eyes. It was so typical of Morgana to turn up at the wrong time. Arthur decided he should leave Gwen and Morgana alone, while he went inform Leodegrance and Gaius that Gwen had woken. Gaius would have to see to her and it would definitely put Leodegrance's mind at rest to know his daughter was well.

"Don't quiz her Morgana." Arthur gave Morgana a meaningful look before leaving. He knew what she was thinking of doing. As soon as he left the room, she would ask Gwen about their relationship.

"Quiz me?" Gwen had noticed the look between the two. What was it that Morgana wanted to question her about, that Arthur was so against? What exactly had she missed over the past few days?

"So what has been going on between Arthur and you?" Morgana completely ignored Arthur's request. She wanted to know the truth. Gwen had to be honest; she was not entirely surprised that Morgana had found out about them. What she was most surprised about was how long it had taken her to figure it out. Morgana was pretty perceptive, though Gwen knew that Morgana had suspected there has someone she had feelings for, but not somebody like Arthur. Well there was no point denying it now.

* * *

Leodegrance was in his chambers with Aldred, discussing their return to Carmelide in a week's time. Aldred suggested that they should take Gwen back with them. She was Leodegrance's only remaining heir. She would now have many duties in Carmelide, like meeting and getting to know her people and learning how to govern the country. Leodegrance wanted to take Gwen back home and get reacquainted with his daughter. He knew that many would also like to see her again, like Gwen's old maid, who had adored her dearly. However Leodegrance feared that Gwen would not want to leave her life in Camelot, particularly with someone she barely knew and still had to accept as her father. She would have to come to Carmelide eventually though. Aldred told Leodegrance not to be concerned and that this was unnecessary worrying.

Arthur had overheard the king and advisor's conversation about going back to Carmelide. He had been expecting this when it was announced who Gwen really was, but he was not quite ready to say goodbye to Gwen yet. Arthur sighed and knocked on the door before entering.

"Arthur." Leodegrance motioned Arthur to sit with him and Aldred. Arthur took the chair next to Leodegrance. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Guinevere is awake." Leodegrance was glad to hear this. He would go down and see his daughter after he had spoken with Arthur. He had been worried the whole time since Arthur brought her back. He had been trying to find out who it was that might have tried to have Gwen killed. From the descriptions of the assassin Arthur and Merlin gave, Leodegrance found out that it was the same assassin that had killed his wife and son. Ever since their deaths he had been trying to track the assassin down. From this knowledge, Leodegrance knew that someone was trying to do away with his family. However, what he did not know was whether or not this assassin, Unwin, was acting alone or with someone else. Just in case, Leodegrance would make sure that his daughter was safe and well protected.

"As you know, we are leaving for Carmelide in a week. I, and I am sure Gwen, would very much like you to join us." Arthur was taken by surprise. He never expected this. He had not been to Carmelide for years, since he was younger. Arthur had always loved it there. He would be glad to see Carmelide again, but it would also give him some more time with Gwen. Time that he was not interrupted because of social status and conventions, as they were now regarded as equals.

"I have already spoken to Uther and he seems content with the idea." In fact it was Uther that had the idea that Arthur should go with Leodegrance. Usually when Uther wanted Arthur go to Carmelide there had been some conflict between father and son, however, this time there had not been any major fights between them, as far as Leodegrance could tell. Uther also suggested that Morgana should go to, which Leodegrance knew was definitely down to the conflict between them. Uther had told him that taking someone Gwen knew to Carmelide with her for a while might help her settle in. Aldred also encouraged Uther's idea. Leodegrance was not entirely convinced. He knew it could make it would either help or make all that much harder for Gwen, knowing what she was leaving behind.


End file.
